The Adventures of Torch Boy
by Emily Nyberg
Summary: This is the adventures of Torch Boy. It is about a teen torch, johnny Storm the human torch and the adventures Torch Boy will go through in the issues to come. Will get Slashy MM MF Issue 1 is up
1. Characters

**The Adventures of Torch Boy**

This Page is intended to tell you, the reader, of who the characters of the series are, So don't scream at me.

The Adventures of Torch Boy is if a super hero I created and will be in the Marvel/DC worlds. Marvel and DC and My worlds are going to sort of be melded together.

**Characters:**

Gavin McCoy – Torch Boy – My Character

Johnny Storm – The Human Torch - Marvel

Sue Storm Richards – Invisible Woman - Marvel

Mr. Fantastic and Thing – Marvel

Villains:

Madame Rouge – Villain – DC

Dr. Doom – Villain – Marvel

Batman? – Villain/Hero – DC

Other Characters:

Assorted characters from Marvel, DC, and My characters.

**Now that you know who the characters are, The Adventures of Torch Boy Issue #1 is coming, I promise.  
**


	2. Issue 1 Beginning Pt 1

(Disclaimer: Any Marvel and/or DC characters used are not mine…though I really wish they did. However, All other characters and story lines are the Chewy Empire's, who I worked for, and you will be sued for copying and/or using them. So, just enjoy reading the issues)

WARNING: The Adventures of Torch Boy is for Mature Audiences only. If you are under 18 and are reading this, you were warned and the Chewy Empire and I will not be held liable. Thank you.

**The Adventures of Torch Boy  
Issue #1: Beginning Pt. 1**

Gavin McCoy, a sixteen year-old boy, stood atop a large building. He stared at the New York City life below, watching for signs of trouble…signs of villainy. More importantly, though, he searched for signs of the villain who killed his entire family so many years ago.

He was only ten years old when a powerful villain that hid his identity behind a bat mask killed his mother, Linda, and his father, Jason. He knew it would be hard to find this 'Batman', especially since time has faded his memory of what he looked like. But he searched anyway, stopping any villain that came his way. He vowed to never let that happen to anyone else…so long as it was in his control.

The blonde looked on at the mess of people below with his light green eyes, noticing that they only crime being committed at the moment was a homeless four year old stealing some food. That was a crime, but he felt as if the child needed the food…so he let it go.

After a few more minutes he turned back to his sleeping bag, which was laying on the edge of the Baxter building close to a large window. He had spent the night on the ledge of the building. He had no home, no family, and he had no friends. He had nowhere to go, so he slept on the ledge of the closest building. He also happened to be in only his boxers.

He couldn't sleep in his clothes. It was always too uncomfortable to sleep in his clothes. He figured that since he was so high up that he would just walk around in his underwear…no one could see him. There hadn't been any lights on in the large window by is sleeping bag, so he figured no one lived there.

He reached into the backpack that was pressed against the window and pulled out his toothbrush. He then turned on a tiny radio and a Green day song began to surround him. He began brushing his teeth as he danced on the ledge of the Baxter Building.

Meanwhile…in an elevator inside the Baxter Building…

Johnny Storm, known by many as the Human Torch, and his sister Sue Richards, also known as the Invisible Woman, waited for the elevator to reach their floor. They had just returned from a trip to the Hawaiian Islands after learning of a Dr. Doom sighting. Once they got to the islands, they found out that it was a hoax provided by the inhabitants just to see the Fantastic Four.

Reed Richards, Mr. Fantastic, and Ben Grimm, Thing, didn't return with Sue and Johnny. Instead, they decided to go Christmas shopping for presents for Johnny and Sue. They rarely had the chance for such a thing, but everything was surprisingly quiet. Johnny's friend Spiderman was had told them that all of his usual villains, that try to kill him on a daily basis, were lying low. Reed thinks that all the quiet is a sign of a very terrible thing to come.

"Johnny, when we get up there you need to put on some nice clothes," Sue said, ruffling through her purse.

"Oh, Sue…you know I don't like to dress up," Johnny complained. "Those dress clothes always make me itch. Besides, I don't think they're fire proof." Johnny laughed at the last part as he flicked his fingers, igniting a little flame with his superpower. Sue looked at it for a moment. He was right. They didn't get him any flameproof dress clothes after they got their powers.

"Damn," she said, heading back into her purse. "I guess you're just going to have to wear what ever you have…that looks nice." She smiled as she pulled out her PDA. "Yes!" She pulled out her little pointer pen and pressed a few buttons with it. Johnny tried to look over her shoulder to see what she was looking at. "Hey, no looking." She pushed Johnny back.

"Hey, that wasn't nice," Johnny said, almost in a whiney way.

"Johnny, you're nineteen…don't whine," Sue said, pressing more buttons. "I have something set on here to have a nice present for you for Christmas, and I don't want you to see it."

"Sweet…is it a snowboard?"

"It might be," Sue said, looking at the blonde teen with an 'I'm not telling' look. Johnny then started to imagine what he would do with the snowboard…if that was what she was getting him. His thoughts were broken, though, when the elevator stopped and the doors opened to their large Science lab-like home.

"I'm going to go get dressed for the Christmas party, Johnny, you go find something nice," Sue said, trying be joyful and optimistic. It was hard to be any. She was exhausted. The unnecessary trip to Hawaii took a lot out of her.

"Okay, sis," Johnny said reluctantly. Sue had already wandered into her room, leaving the teen in the middle of the room. Johnny shook his head at how she was in such a hurry for a Christmas party that she, herself, didn't really even want to go to. She was only going because Reed wanted her there. It was his family's Christmas party and Sue wanted to try and get on Reed's mother's good side.

Johnny was about to turn around and go to his room to find some 'nice' clothes, when he happened to look out the large window across the room. He saw a young boy dancing on the ledge in his underwear while brushing his teeth. Johnny tilted his head for a moment, not really knowing if it was real. By this time, Sue had stumbled out of her room in a stunning blue dress while trying to brush her hair.

"Johnny! Get moving!" she said in a pleading tone. She then put her brush in her mouth to tie up the back of her dress.

"Sue, look," Johnny said calmly, pointing at the window. "Do you see someone half naked on the ledge…or is that me?" Sue looked over to the window.

"I wonder who that is?" she queried after removing the brush from her mouth, but putting it back after finishing. She still watched the half naked boy on the ledge as she tied the back of her dress up. Johnny shrugged at Sue's question.

"Maybe it's a teenage hobo," Johnny said. "You want me to get him down?" Sue nodded as she fiddled with her dress's strings. Then, all of a sudden, they watched as the half naked boy slipped and fell off the ledge.

"Johnny!" Sue yelled, dropping the brush from her mouth in a panic.

"I'm on it!" Johnny yelled as he burst into flames and flew right through the window, shattering it to pieces. Sue rolled her eyes at the mess, but then ran over to the window to see if Johnny got the boy.

The Human Torch saw the boy falling towards the busy street below and flew as fast as he could to get to him, but was surprised when he saw the boy give him a salute and turn his face towards the ground. "Woo-hoo!" The boy cried.

Then, without warning, the boy burst into flames just as Johnny did and shot straight up into the sky…passing the Human torch right up. The Torch quickly swung around and shot straight up towards the new torch. Sue watched in amazement as two Human Torches flew passed her and went higher into the sky.

"Great!" she said with a sarcastic tone. "Another one."

The two torches flew high into the sky until the city below was nearly ant sized. Johnny had caught up to the teen torch and they started to circle around each other, laughing and enjoying their flight. However, their fun ended when they both stopped simultaneously and began to stare at each other. Their flaming bodies were so similar, all except for Gavin being a little shorter.

"You must be Johnny Storm," Torch Boy said. "I'm Torch Boy…your son." Torch Boy watched the Human Torch's eyes widen in confusion. "I'm just kidding, flame-o, my parents are dead."

"I'm sorry," Human Torch said, a sad look befalling his face.

"Don't be. The guy that did it will be sorry," Torch Boy said in a furious tone, reliving the horrible event in a quick flashback. Johnny felt sad at the teen's loss. He knew how that felt. His mother died when he was young, and his father left them a few days after that. Sue practically raised Johnny all by herself.

"How did you get your powers?" Human Torch asked, trying to reset the mood.

"I'd rather not say," Torch Boy said. "Painful mems. But hey, if you're lucky you might grow on me and I'll tell you."

"What do you mean…grow on me?"

"Well, since you're a torch like me…I thought we could…you know…work together." Human Torch began to descend, leaving Torch Boy high and dry. Torch Boy then began to descend after him. Moments later, they were standing on the roof of a tall building.

"The Fantastic Four isn't exactly looking for new members," Human Torch said, turning back to his normal, non-flaming, human look. Torch Boy did the same. Johnny looked over the edge of the roof to see how high up they were. They were up pretty high.

"Who said we would be with the Four," Gavin said. "It could be you and me, The Torch Brothers…or something like that." Johnny turned to look at Gavin.

"Torch Boy, you're only in your boxers," Johnny said, trying to look away.

"What's wrong Johnny…afraid you might like what you see?" Gavin said while grabbing Johnny's hand and rubbing it up and down his bare chest. He could see Johnny struggle with his feelings, but felt no struggle in trying to get his hand away. Gavin laughed and through Johnny's hand back at him.

"The infamous ladies man…the legendary Human Torch…gay," Gavin said in an interested tone. "Interesting."

"I never said…"

"You didn't have to Papa Torch," Gavin laughed. "You liked touching my naked chest. That's plenty gay." Johnny glared at the younger boy.

"I-I'm not…" Johnny choked out.

"Sure, what ever you say," Gavin said, winking at him. "Anyway…I need to get dressed. I have a Christmas party to get to."

"A Christmas party?" Johnny queried.

"Yeah. I'm friends with a nun and she's forcing me to go to this Christmas party that her friends are throwing," Gavin explained. "She says a little bit of Jesus would be great for me."

"That wouldn't be Sister Leila Douglass, would it?" Johnny asked.

"Yeah, you know 'er?"

"Yes, she's my sister's best friend," Johnny said. "You're going to the Richards' family Christmas party." Gavin made a disgusted face. "What?"

"No offense, John-John, but I really don't like Mr. Fantastic," Gavin said. "He makes me wanna hurl every time I look at him. I can't imagine what his family would be like."

"Well, you and I could ditch the party and go see a movie," Johnny said. "We can come up with a get out of jail free story…Like…we hade to stop a giant monster down town…"

"…Or we had to stop an alien invasion…" Gavin interrupted with enthusiasm.

"Yeah!"

"No, they wouldn't believe it," Gavin said. "Something like that would be on the news, and unless they don't watch the news…it won't work." Johnny frowned.

"Well, I don't want to go any more than you do," Johnny said, pondering up a scapegoat. He then noticed Gavin shiver. It was very chilly up on the roof of this building. Especially for Gavin, who is only in a pair of socks and his boxers.

Johnny moved over to Gavin and wrapped himself around Gavin to warm him up. He used his right hand to press Gavin's head up against his chest. "Uh…what are you doing?" Gavin asked.

"You're cold, so I'm warming you up," Johnny told him. "I mean…you're half naked, and on top of a building. Plus, the air is freezing." Gavin lightly pushed Johnny away from him, not in a rude way.

"John-John, I'm a torch," Gavin said. "I can warm myself up, which is what I was going to do before you started hugging me like a sex-starved maniac."

"I'm sorry, I…I forgot, I guess." Johnny jumped up on to the edge of the building. "I should just go. I have a party to go to."

"I thought you weren't going?"

"Well, I…I need to go," Johnny said, confusion running amok in his eyes.

"Is this because you're confused over your feelings? That you might possibly be gay?" Gavin asked.

"I'm not…"Johnny froze for a moment.

"I'm Gavin, by the way," Gavin said.

"Huh?"

"That's my name, Gavin McCoy."

"Maybe we'll meet again," Johnny said. Before Gavin could say anything else, Johnny flamed up and flew off. Gavin watched the Human Torch fly off back to the Baxter Building.

"Oh, we will…we will," Gavin said. He then looked down at his half naked body. "I really need to get some clothes on." He followed the Torches actions and flamed up and flew back to his sleeping bag on the edge of one of the floors of the Baxter building.

**Issue #2: Beginning Pt. 2**

In issue #2, Johnny and Sue make it to the party where they meet up with Sister Douglas. Who happens to show up, even though he said he wasn't? Gavin McCoy. Now Johnny must struggle over his developing feelings for Gavin, while also having to battle Dr. Victor Von Doom, who crashes the party.

Fantastic Four & Torch Boy vs. Dr. Doom


End file.
